Glee Club Meets Blaine
by timelordangel
Summary: One-shot, very short, better than it sounds!


The whole Glee club was waiting in an uncomfortable silence as they waited for Mr. Shue.

"Anyone know what's going on? He is twenty minutes late, and I have a pedicure at four thirty, so we need to get this show on the road!" Mercedes voice filled the quiet room.

"I saw him in Spanish class today, but then he, like, disappeared man." Puck added

"You don't even GO to class Puck!" Quinn being the queen bee as always had to add.

Puck shot her an evil look.

"Guys, we should be worried about Mr. Shue!" Rachel Berry was the teacher's pet in every class and Glee club, in which she thought she was by far the most talented and very much "Star Quality" Sadly, due to her amazing vocal abilities, the Glee group had to deal with Rachel.

"He probably forgot we had a practice today!" Kurt said with a worried look.

"Actually, look!" Mercedes pointed at the door.

A smiling Will walked through the open door frame

"Hey guys! So sorry about being late, I just had to track down our brand new member and help him find his way to the choir room. Fresh from Dalton Academy, meet Blaine Anderson!"

Everybody else's minds groaned silently at the thought of a prep boy who would be wooing all of their girlfriends and outdoing all of their boyfriends, but Kurt's heart leap for joy when he heard the name.

"Hi! My name is Blaine and I just transferred here, and I'm so happy to get to be in a Glee club!"

"Too preppy" thought Mercedes

"Too nice" thought Quinn

"Too short" thought Finn

"Too hot" thought Santana

"Too perfect!" thought Artie

"Too curly" thought Brittany

"Too stupid" thought Lauren

"Too eager" thought Rachel

"I love you" thought Kurt

Blaine scanned the group while smiling and his eyes landed upon Kurt's face.

"Um.. am I supposed to be doing something?" Blaine was confused standing alone at the front of the room.

"Well we made everyone here audition, so you will need to too, even though we have all heard you sing, and I think all of Lima knows you have an amazing voice." Mr. Shue said

"Okay well, I'll sing Somewhere Only We Know, by Keane."

"Good choice, very emotional!" The group smiled and nodded their approval as Blaine went to the piano.

Blaine smiled simply as he began to sing.

The whole group gasped at Blaine's amazing voice, and how beautiful the song sounded coming from him. When he got the chorus he walked up to Kurt and grabbed his hand in order to pull him on the platform. Everyone assumed he was just being nice, but at the end of the song Blaine kissed Kurt right on the lips, and everyone was left with their jaws on the tile floor as Kurt sat back down, red as a tomato.

"So, was that okay?" Mr. Shue laughed, "Like I said, amazing vocal talent. Glad to have you here Blaine."

"Okay guys, I have an important meeting", "like a date" the Glee kids snickered. "Okay, maybe a date, but I have to run, Glee club is dismissed early." Mr. Shue blushed

As soon as Will left, the majority of the people surrounded Blaine or Kurt. Eventually they just mobbed together.

"How do you two know each other?" Quinn demanded

"Why did you kiss my boy?" Mercedes accused Blaine

"Are you free on Friday?" Santana asked while licking her lips

"I like kissing Kurtie too." Brittany added

The guys stood there awkwardly waiting for their girlfriends, and Kurt was waiting for his chance with HIS boyfriend.

"Okay, okay there is enough Blaine for everyone. Okay, Blond girl, Kurt met me when he came to sky on us, and , Kurt's best friend, we are dating (collective group gasp) so I think it's okay if we kiss, and creepy girl, I'm obviously gay and dating someone, so no, I'm NOT free on Friday, and other blond girl, well that is just interesting." Blaine gasped for air before smiling at the girls.

"I'm confused." Brittany stood there with a blank look on her face.

"How do you like Glee so far?" came a small but sweet voice from behind some guys in the crowd. When Kurt stepped into view the whole group could see how in love the two were. Blaine had nothing but love on his face, and Kurt blushed as Blaine hugged him. "AWWWHHHH" The girls swooned and the guys sort of tried to ignore the situation without seeming rude.

"Well, hey guys I have a date with Kurt, so again thank you so much for letting me be in the Glee Club, I'm so excited!"

The girls watched as the two walked out.

"Hey, I'll hold your bag!"

"Oh you don't need to!" Kurt laughed

"I know I don't." Blaine winked as he grabbed Kurt's bag.

"You look so cute today!"

"Funny, I was thinking the same think about you while I was singing!"

The girls swooned more at the adorable chatter between them. All the guys were playfully upset that Blaine had made them look worse.

Everyone was so glad to have Blaine though; he was an amazing singer, and Kurt needed somebody in his life who could always be there for him.


End file.
